Pour une bouteille de rhum
by Elea013
Summary: One shot. L'équipage de Luffy faisant la fête, cela n'a rien de très original. Mais ajoutez quelques bouteilles de rhum, un bretteur et une navigatrice saouls, et vous aurez des réactions innatendues ! Après tout, l'alcool délie les langues !


**Pour une bouteille de rhum**

La fête bâtait à son plein sur le Vogue Merry, l'équipage de Luffy au Chapeau de Paille faisant plus de bruit qu'une centaine de canons tirant en même temps. Les pirates venaient tout juste de quitter une île où ils avaient fait le plein de provisions, et comme à leur habitude, ils n'avaient pu s'empêcher de commencer les festivités à peine lancés en mer.

A vrai dire, pour autant qu'il pouvait s'en rappeler, il en avait toujours été ainsi avec cette bande de pirates idiots, et bien qu'il devait regretter son geste par la suite, Zoro devait avouer que les quatre ou cinq bouteilles de rhum qu'il venait de descendre n'étaient pas mauvaises du tout. Peut-être même un peu trop bonnes, car il avait à présent la tête qui lui tournait légèrement. L'ambiance confinée et bien trop bruyante de la cabine où Luffy, Ussop et Chopper étaient à présent en train de chanter lui sembla tout à coup un peu difficile à supporter. Prenant alors une cinquième (ou était-ce la sixième ?) bouteille sur la table, il s'éclipsa aussi discrètement que son corps engourdi d'alcool lui permit pour aller prendre un peu d'air sur le pont.

Comme à son habitude il s'assit par terre contre le mat, fit sauter le bouchon de la bouteille et but au goulot une fraiche rasade de rhum. Après tout, la vie de pirate n'était pas si mal quand on avait quelques caisses de bon rhum pour vous tenir compagnie. Il était donc en train de songer à sa vie de nouveau criminel, avec sa nouvelle prime et ses nouveaux ennuis et conséquences, quand des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière lui. Il savait que c'était elle, il pouvait reconnaître sa démarche entre mille.

- Si tu viens pour me prendre cette dernière bouteille tu peux toujours courir ! lança-t-il sans même se retourner.

- Allons, allons, ce n'est pas très gentil de traiter ses compagnons comme ça… rit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Si tu me laisse en boire un peu, je pourrais considérer l'hypothèse de réduire ta dette de quelques centaines de berry…

- Ivrogne.

- Pirate fauché.

Zoro éclata de rire et se tourna vers elle. Ses yeux pétillaient de malice et il voyait à la coloration de ses joues que tout comme lui, elle avait apparemment un peu trop bu. Elle s'approcha un peu plus vers lui pour lui faucher la bouteille de rhum des mains, mais un épéiste reste un épéiste, et la seule chose qu'elle parvint à faire fut de se coller contre son épaule.

- Tu es vraiment terrible tu sais ! Seulement quelques gorgées ! s'exclama-t-elle en riant.

Mais Zoro lui ne riait plus. Il sentait sa poitrine qui lui frôlait le bras et déglutit difficilement. Tout cela n'était pas bon du tout. Surtout quand il avait englouti une telle quantité d'alcool et qu'il n'était plus tout à fait maître de lui-même.

- Pas moyen, sale manipulatrice, tu as assez bu comme ça. Retourne avec les autres à l'intérieur.

Il avait essayé de donner un ton sévère à sa voix mais la jeune rouquine éclata de rire.

- Toutes les bouteilles sont vides ! Tu crois que personne n'allait remarquer ta fuite, alors que tu as failli manquer de renverser Chopper et la table en même temps ? demanda-t-elle en se moquant de lui. Et puis, ils chantent des chansons que je ne connais pas, ce n'est pas drôle…

- Et cet abruti de cuistot, tu ne restes pas avec lui ?

- Sanjy-kun ? Il est bien trop occupé à essayer de voler un baiser à Robin ! Il la poursuit partout en criant "Mellorine, Mellorine !". C'est d'ailleurs la première fois que je la vois si saoule… Elle chante plutôt faux en fait.

Zoro essaya de réprimer le sourire qui lui montait aux lèvres et passa la main dans ses cheveux verts. Il soupira et poussa la bouteille vers la jeune femme.

- Ok Nami, mais juste quelques gorgées…

Avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase elle avait déjà attrapé la bouteille et avait descendu le quart du rhum.

- Oy, doucement la navigatrice ! Qui va nous guider vers la prochaine île si tu es complètement bourrée ?!

- Je suis sûre que je peux tenir l'alcool mieux que toi, lui lança-t-elle en souriant.

Il scruta son visage d'un air incrédule, et n'aima pas du tout le petit sourire diabolique qu'elle affichait. Elle était complètement saoule, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

- Tu es une femme, se contenta-t-il de dire, comme si cela réglait le problème.

- Oui, et alors ? Tu crois que parce que tu as de gros muscles tout t'es permis ?

Elle pinça son bras droit et il ne put se retenir de sourire.

- Tête de Marimo.

- Quel est le rapport ?

- Aucun, mais j'avais envie de le dire.

Cette fois ils rirent tout deux de bon cœur, mais le rire de Zoro s'évanouit aussitôt quand Nami passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Ils ont vraiment une couleur bizarre, y'a pas à dire !

Bon sang mais à quoi était-elle en train de jouer ? Elle, tenir l'alcool, alors qu'elle était complètement collée contre lui, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien ? Il n'aimait pas beaucoup la tournure que prenait la situation, et surtout celle que prenaient ses propres pensées. Depuis quand avait-elle des yeux si fascinants ?

- Tu ferais mieux de rentrer Nami… dit-il doucement.

- Pourquoi ? Je suis bien ici…

Elle se rassit à côté de lui, et à sa grande surprise posa sa tête contre son épaule.

- Je retire ce que j'ai dit, tes muscles ne servent pas à rien, je dirais même qu'ils sont plutôt confortables…

- Je ne suis pas ton oreiller, grogna-t-il maladroitement.

Il prit une nouvelle gorgée de rhum et leva la tête pour observer le ciel.

- Le ciel est dégagé, demain il fera beau, annonça-t-elle en réponse à sa question muette.

- Comme si ça pouvait m'intéresser, répliqua-t-il d'un air buté.

Elle eut un petit rire et frotta sa joue contre son bras, ce qui le fit se figer encore plus.

- Allez, détends-toi Marimo, il n'y a que nous sur le pont après tout…

Et c'était bien ça qui le rendait dingue ! Cette femme était-elle totalement stupide, ou alors très naïve ? Non, Nami n'était pas naïve, elle était le diable en personne, et il était sûr qu'elle s'amusait à jouer avec ses nerfs.

- Tu devrais vraiment penser à arrêter de boire… marmonna-t-il d'un ton bourru.

- Toi aussi, non ? répliqua-t-elle.

- Sûrement.

Elle eut un éclat de rire qu'il trouva à la fois agaçant et mignon. Hein, mignon ? Depuis quand Nami était-elle mignonne ?

- Cette fille est diabolique… ne put-il s'empêcher de dire à voix haute.

- Merci.

- Ce n'est pas un compliment.

- Non, je sais, mais cela veut dire que ça marche…

Il la regarda d'un air incrédule et elle se contenta de sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qui marche ? demanda-t-il d'un air méfiant.

- Mon opération pour te faire craquer…

- Craquer ? répéta-t-il, interdit.

Mais de quoi diable parlait-elle ? Etait-ce vraiment ce qu'il pensait, ou était-ce parce qu'il avait bu un verre de trop et qu'il avait maintenant des hallucinations ? Il retint sa respiration en attendant sa réponse.

- Oui bien sûr, comme ça j'aurai cette dernière bouteille de cet excellent rhum pour moi toute seule !

Il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement, et Nami qui le remarqua, éclata de rire.

- Tu t'attendais peut-être à quelque chose d'autre, Mr le Bretteur ? lui demanda-t-elle, narquoise.

- Pas du tout.

- Alors pourquoi es-tu si tendu ? questionna-t-elle en passant sa main sur son bras.

Il déglutit difficilement.

- Tu devrais vraiment arrêter tout de suite ce petit jeu, la menaça-t-il, avant que…

- Avant que quoi ?

Elle avait relevé la tête et le fixait à présent droit dans les yeux. Pas de doute possible, elle était intentionnellement en train de le rendre fou, et savait que cela fonctionnait à merveille.

- Avant que je ne m'énerve pour de bon, tenta-t-il de se rattraper dans une moue bourrue.

- Oh, si ce n'est que ça ! s'exclama-t-elle en riant.

Il se figea aussitôt et lui jeta un regard méfiant. Pourquoi s'amusait-elle ainsi à jouer avec lui ? Etait-ce seulement parce qu'elle avait bu et que son caractère diabolique ressortait d'autant plus, ou parce qu'elle voulait autre chose… ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends, Nami ?

- De quoi tu parles ? lui demanda-t-elle, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Elle le considéra sans rien dire pendant un moment, et baissa tout à coup la tête, fixant le sol.

- Et dire que j'ai du avaler au moins trois bouteilles pour me donner du courage… chuchota-t-elle.

Bien qu'il fasse nuit il était certain qu'elle était en train de rougir, il pouvait presque sentir la chaleur émaner de ses joues. Quel soudain changement d'attitude ! Décidemment, il était loin d'être à court de découvertes avec cette femme.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? questionna-t-il comme si de rien n'était, en essayant de paraître décontracté. Franchement dès fois tu es vraiment incompréhensible...

- Toi, répondit-elle, contrariée. Voilà ce qui ne va pas.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait de mal ? dit-il, pris au dépourvu.

- Tu me détestes.

Il resta interdit devant ses paroles, et effaré, il ne put prononcer un mot.

- Tu vois, ton silence parle pour toi. Tu me détestes parce que je suis tout le temps en train de te donner des ordres, que tu me dois de l'argent, et que je suis une femme. Pourtant, tu n'as pas la même attitude envers Robin. Moi, j'ai l'impression que tu me fuis tout le temps…

Zoro ne savait pas quoi répliquer. Après tout, elle n'avait pas totalement tort. Il était effectivement vrai qu'il la fuyait, et dans tous les sens du terme, autant physiquement que par le fait qu'il s'empêchait impérativement de penser à elle. Il n'avait jamais aimé les femmes en général, les trouvant trop frêles ou trop dangereuses, et Nami était vraiment la pire de toutes, mêlant ces deux traits de caractère à la perfection avec son côté fragile mais à la fois téméraire, ses yeux calculateur et son sourire démoniaque. Mais en revanche, elle se trompait sur un point.

- Je ne te déteste pas, déclara-t-il avec une moue bourrue. C'est juste que je me méfie de toi.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle surprise. Je te fais tellement peur que ça ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça... avoua-t-il maladroitement.

- « On peut dire ça comme ça » ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, tête de Marimo ?

Elle avait apparemment repris du poil de la bête car ses yeux étaient de nouveaux fixés aux siens. Ce n'était vraiment pas bon du tout.

- Ce que je veux dire c'est que je me méfie de toi, tu es un peu trop…

Il ne put finir sa phrase et Nami soupira de frustration.

- Trop quoi ? Hein, dis-moi ! s'emporta-t-elle.

Zoro éclata alors de rire, et se décrispa totalement. Il avait enfin compris où elle voulait en venir, et bizarrement, cela ne le dérangeait pas vraiment. Après tout, il la connaissait par cœur, et c'était peut-être ça la différence avec les autres femmes.

- Allons, Nami, qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me faire dire ?

Ce fut elle qui se figea et il comprit qu'il avait vu juste. S'était-elle saouler pour « se donner du courage », dans le but de l'aborder ? En temps normal cela l'aurait rebuté, mais à cet instant il la trouvait tellement touchante que cela lui était égal. Nami qui le draguait, et par-dessus tout lui qui se laissait faire et prenait même part au jeu, qui l'aurait cru ?

- Rien du tout, de toute façon tu es trop stupide pour ça.

- Pour ça quoi ?

Elle s'écarta légèrement de lui et entoura ses genoux de ses bras.

- Oublie ça, après tout je ne suis pas un sabre.

Le rire de l'épéiste fusa dans l'air.

- Un sabre ? Non, ça c'est sûr que tu n'en es pas un !

- Il n'y a que les sabres qui t'intéresse, lâcha-t-elle tout à coup.

Zoro se figea et lui jeta un coup d'œil surpris. Elle avait l'air à la fois furieuse et embarrassée.

- Est-ce que tu es en train de me reprocher de ne pas m'intéresser à toi ? demanda-t-il, incrédule.

- Oublie ça, marmonna-t-elle.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se sentait soudainement envahit d'un sentiment de joie particulièrement plaisant, et tout en prenant une rasade de rhum, il ne put réfréner un sourire. Après tout, il savait au fond de lui-même que s'il avait toujours fui la femme assise juste à coté de lui à l'instant, c'était parce qu'elle l'intéressait beaucoup trop, bien plus que ce qu'elle n'aurait du le faire. Oh non il ne la détestait pas, c'était plutôt tout le contraire. Elle l'attirait comme il n'était pas permis à quelqu'un qui rêve d'être le meilleur épéiste au monde d'être attiré, et c'était peut-être là tout le problème, mais il savait également qu'avec elle il ne risquait rien, elle comprenait son rêve et avait même le sien. Peut-être pourraient-ils alors trouver un terrain d'entente…

- Je suis peut-être une tête de Marimo, mais je suis plus intelligent que tu ne le penses, dit-il d'un ton neutre.

- Oh, vraiment ? se moqua-t-elle.

- Je sais ce que tu attends, en fait, je le sais même depuis que tu es venue t'asseoir ici.

Il scruta son visage en quête d'une réaction mais elle se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- Si tu me dis la bouteille de rhum je peux t'assurer que…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, les lèvres de Zoro s'abattirent sur les siennes avec force et avant qu'elle n'y prenne garde elle s'était déjà accrochée à son cou. Ils échangèrent un baiser brûlant de frustration dont ils ressortirent tous les deux essoufflés mais ravis. Nami lui fit un petit sourire timide et lui vola la bouteille d'alcool, en prit une gorgée et se tourna vers lui, le visage impassible.

- En fait, je voulais dire que si tu parlais de cette bouteille – elle l'agita sous son nez – tu avais raison…

- Espèce de garce ! grogna-t-il en se renfrognant aussitôt.

La rouquine éclata de rire, et avant qu'il ne puisse ruminer le fait qu'il s'était fait avoir elle balança la bouteille au loin et attrapa le T-shirt du bretteur pour le forcer à se rapprocher.

- Du moins tu avais à moitié raison… chuchota-t-elle tout près de ses lèvres.

Leurs rirent résonnèrent quelques secondes avant que leur bouche ne se scellent une nouvelle fois. Ils ne surent combien de temps ils restèrent là, cachés des autres, à s'embrasser. Peut-être jouaient-ils avec le feu, mais ils s'en moquaient, car ils savaient qu'ils n'auraient pas à se réveiller de ce rêve à la fois réconfortant et dangereux, et c'était là tout ce qui comptait.

Un couple venait de se former dans l'équipage de Luffy au chapeau de paille, et quel couple !

FIN


End file.
